


Шрамы

by nitabe0



Series: GinZura Week 2019 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: "Two years later Arc", Canon Divergence, Donald Zuramp is implied, Established Relationship, M/M, a little pillow talk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitabe0/pseuds/nitabe0
Summary: Кацура разглядывает шрамы Гинтоки.





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> For @gz_week!  
> Day 4: Prompt "Scars".

Когда Кацура вернулся с собрания, то Гинтоки уже спал, прижавшись к его подушке. Немного не дождался, подумал Кацура и усмехнулся сам себе. После он потёр переносицу, потянулся и начал готовиться ко сну. Эти чиновники, официальные встречи, фотографии в Твиттере – всё это его так вымотало. Единственное, что его грело – мысли о том, кто ждёт после изнурительной работы. Кацура наклонился к Гинтоки и погладил его по волосам. Тот недовольно заворчал во сне и помотал головой. Кацуре пришлось убрать руку, хоть ему и не хотелось. Он повесил свой костюм в шкаф и, подойдя к спальному месту, залез под одеяло. Он посмотрел на Гинтоки, которому, судя по всему, снилось что-то хорошее, потому что его губы тронула едва заметная улыбка. А может, показалось.  
Устроившись поудобнее, Кацура легко погладил Гинтоки по плечу, затем по руке и груди. Его пальцы постоянно спотыкались о шрамы. Некоторые из них были еле ощутимы, а некоторые были куда отчётливее. Историю многих из них Кацура хорошо знал и помнил. Например, шрам на левом плече. Это случилось во время войны Джои. Один из аманто долго дразнил Гинтоки, прежде чем тот сорвался и напал на врага. Но он мастерски уворачивался и всё-таки ранил первым. Хоть на помощь и пришли остальные и убили этого аманто, серьёзно раненому Гинтоки надо было помочь незамедлительно, ведь его противник мог быть ядовит. В противном случае для Гинтоки всё закончилось бы там. Кацура тащил его до палатки медиков и боялся, что не успеет. Благо, обошлось. Но вспоминать об этом не хотелось.  
Поэтому Кацура скользнул рукой на живот. Правда, и там были шрамы. И было их там больше, чем где-либо ещё на теле Гинтоки. Один достался от Бенизакуры, другой, что рядом, оставил Оборо, третий... Кацура вздрогнул. Этот шрам должен должен был достаться ему. Тогда неугомонные аманто зажали Кацуру и Гинтоки в кольцо и стали пытаться их убить. После непродолжительной схватки один из нападающих метнул кинжал, который должен был попасть в живот Кацуры. Но Гинтоки успел заслонить того собой, поэтому кинжал вошёл в его плоть, оставив глубокую и сильно кровоточащую рану. Когда Кацура это увидел, то пришёл в ярость, и, после того, как у него потемнело в глазах, он положил всех врагов несколькими взмахами меча. В тот раз Гинтоки тоже успели спасти, но Кацура до сих не мог себе простить того, что из-за него дорогому для него человеку досталось много крови, боли, которые не должны были оставаться ни на теле, ни в душе. В целом таких моментов было не так уж много, но они заставляли Кацуру понимать, что практически каждый шрам, не доставшийся ему, достался Гинтоки.  
Промаявшись несколько минут, Кацура сел, протёр глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Только что столь желанный сон улетучился. Теперь лишь хотелось, чтоб закончилась внезапно напавшая головная боль. Когда Кацура собрался встать, чтоб выпить воды, рядом с ним завозился проснувшийся Гинтоки. Охрипшим от сна голосом он спросил:  
– Ты давно вернулся?  
– Не особо, – покачал головой Кацура.  
– Давай спать, – Гинтоки похлопал по нагретому Кацурой месту.  
– Мне уже не хочется.  
Гинтоки мученически вздохнул, схватил Кацуру рукой за талию и опустил обратно на спальное место.  
– Сейчас захочется. Будешь сопротивляться – применю силу.  
– Какую силу? – усмехнулся Кацура, поворачивая голову в сторону Гинтоки.  
– Поверь, тебе лучше не знать, – пробормотал в подушку тот. – Это моя секретная техника.  
– Знаю я все твои секретные техники, – тихо сказал Кацура и обнял Гинтоки за шею. – Я всё о тебе знаю.  
– Ты в курсе, что это звучит пугающе? – Гинтоки повернул голову. – Почему тебе не спится?  
– Да так, ерунда, – стараясь звучать как можно более убедительно, ответил Кацура. – Вспомнил о кое-каких проблемах на работе.  
– Сделаю вид, что верю тебе, – прищурился Гинтоки, положив руку на талию Кацуры и приобнимая его. – Постарайся о них не думать сейчас, отдохни. Лучше подумай о чём-то приятном.  
– Хорошо, – Кацура прижал Гинтоки к себе. Долго думать не пришлось, потому что Кацура знал, что самое приятное для него сейчас – это присутствие Гинтоки рядом. Не больше и не меньше.


End file.
